powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 39: The Demon Fist Falls in the Setting Sun
The Demon Fist Falls in the Setting Sun is the thirty-ninth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fourth and final episode of the saga of Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba. Synopsis Ryo looks after Jin after he escapes Zydos' grasp, only to become bonded to a promise to save his ultimate rival before he becomes a monster. Plot In a dark cave, Jin is locked away chained and watched by a Cotporos; the minion hits his cell and unlocks it, but is strangled by him as he takes the keys. Elsewhere, the Dairanger are playing baseball with Rin hitting a ball to Ryo; but he's still thinking about Jin saving him from Sergeant Cannon and why he did it. Jin continues to stagger away as Zydos is given instructions to kill him for escaping the Gorma grasp; the warrior falls through the water trying to escape. In the prison, Zydos checks the fallen Cotporos stating the escape was a waste and Jin's body is already his. The Dairanger continue to play ball but Ryo remains distracted as a ball flies away from him; Staring out, he discovers Jin's fallen body lying down. A short time later, Jin awakens in Ryo's apartment, surprising him; Ryo tells him to settle as Jin asks if the Dairanger was who saved him but he states that the two of them can't cut their bonds of fate which doesn't thrill him. He tries to settle Jin in but he rips off the covers stating it's ridiculous and wonders if Ryo thinks he's thrilled he saved him as he tries to prepare to fight in the room but falls down in pain preventing Ryo from helping him. At Dairanger headquarters, Shoji yells at Ryo for helping his enemy while Kazu adds he tried to kill him multiple times. Ryo states it isn't just that but Jin actually saved his life and that's why he did it. In the apartment, Ryo makes Jin porridge to help him out to help regain his strength stating it will be tasty due to him being a pro; but Jin knocks the food away even as Ryo laughs claiming it's no big deal. Later at work, Ryo is asked by a co-worker if he's going to be working overtime again but he states he will since he has to take care of a friend who isn't well, leaving him with the restaurant cleaning. That night amidst a crescent moon, a woman hears a strange howl as a bizarre monster known as Garouki attacks her. The next day, Ryo escorts Jin around in a wheelchair asking for someone to help him; Jin states it's hopeless and that people only think about themselves; that's how they are. Ryo states he'll have to be kind for them as he lifts the man up and carries him on his back while holding the wheelchair with the other hand up the steps. The next night, Garouki approaches a couple and attacks the man before biting the woman, making her fall down while wiping the blood from it's hand. The next day, Jin awakens as Ryo is talking in his sleep serving up ramen and dumplings; the man smiles while looking at the falling petal of a flower but then sees blood on his hand and a strange bone-like structure on his arm, scared of what it is. Ryo awakens apologizing stating he needs to change his bandage but is kept away as Jin wonders what's happening to him, making Ryo concerned. He later takes him outside but Jin asks Ryo why he's taking him here; Ryo states he helped him but Jin states that he did it just to defeat him by his own hands. Ryo asks if this is true then he doesn't know; but he probably helped him for the same reason. He states "Your conqueror will be me" which is what he thinks as a lone fighter against him, surprising Jin. The evil fighter states that he has a request: if he's no longer a fighter but a fierce beast, he wants him to kill him by his own hands, making him surprised while he tells him to perform a Qi Strike to his heart. Ryo wonders what he's saying but Jin starts shortening in breath and falls out of his wheelchair as his hands start growing claws with him only telling him to remember the promise even as Ryo calls out to him. Garouki suddenly appears and begins attacking schoolgirls leading to Daigo striking and saving them and the other Dairanger appearing, Shoji telling it they'll never get past them as they transform to fight it; the creature crushes the Dairanger until Tenmaranger tosses it over his head and throws his Big Wheel Blade injuring it before it runs away. Ryo calls out for Jin looking for him but finds him on a bench in pain with his arm bleeding; but the Dairanger call for him as they notice the same arm hit by Shoji's weapon making them realize he's Garouki! Jin stares at Ryo and attacks him before punching him away prior to screaming out again in convulsions as he turns into Garouki. Ryo states it's impossible but Zydos appears stating he's not Jin anymore; when he was bleeding prior, the Garouki cells invaded his body turning him into a monster! If Jin has lost his heart then the monster is a puppet to Zydos' commands, commanding it to strike the Dairanger down as Ryo keeps trying to reason with it that it's a warrior. Daigo asks what Zydos did but the Gorma general mocks them as Garouki creates a crescent blade it strikes the team with. The team quickly transforms facing the warrior as Ryo tries to call for it but Daigo tells him it's futile since he may not understand words in this form! The monster throws more crescent blades at the team as Ryo remembers Jin's final words of killing him; he takes out his Dairen Blade and apologizes to Jin as he charges and strikes him in the heart; but is suddenly grabbed by the monster as the team realizes the wound is too shallow! Ryo leaves the blade in his heart as Garouki drives it into his body; as Zydos calls to it, Jin reappears stating he's a warrior and Zydos cannot hurt him, making the Gorma General realize what he's doing and making him throw a Yo beam that Ryo also becomes hit with in defense which splits Garouki and Jin apart! Ryo runs to Jin wondering if he's alright as the Cotporos surround them, making them decide to work back to back in combating the minions as they fight them together; as Ryo transforms into Ryuuranger and Jin into his Demon-Fist form. Jin gets past the minions and strikes Zydos angering him as he states he can't forgive him. The two continue to fight but Zydos realizes he's at a disadvantage as Jin unleashes his Glacial Fist: Soul Fist Attack, pummeling the Gorma general until his last strike is caught and he's hit by a Yo blast from Zydos' mouth! The Dairanger meanwhile hit Garouki with their Dairen Rods until summoning the Super Qiryoku Bazooka; Ryo tells them to aim for deep into it's chest, the blast striking it and destroying it completely. After the battle, Ryo discovers the fallen Jin as he stands again, both stating they will finish this as fighters as they stand in pose preparing to strike one another. Jin and Ryo charge at each other fighting until Ryo wins but doesn't hit him; Jin calls him soft and people like him tend to be. But he also gives him a bit of advice: a fighter must conquer his personal feelings before wandering away. Ryo wonders where he's going with his injuries but Jin tells him to not stop him; he wants to handle something himself and if he stays with them any longer, he will lose himself as he staggers away, turning back one more time stating he caused Ryo nothing but trouble but thanks him regardless. Ryo calls for him as Jin keep staggering away in pain. As the sun sets, Jin continues to wander with his body bleeding through a desert. As he turns, Zydos and an army of Cotporos appear before him; the general gives order to attack as the Demon Fist flips his coin one last time and charges to respond with the last remains of his strength, hitting them as they continue a relentless assault until the Cotporos summon rifles and shoot him, his coin falling onto the sands for the last time. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Dumpling Shop Owner: *OL: *Couple: , Notes *'Viewership': 9.2% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue